


Her fire

by Castielandcashews



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEX - Freeform, Hate to Love, Hatred, Original Character - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, Werewolves, Witches, female oc - Freeform, jelousy, oc x Dean Winchester, oc x canon character, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielandcashews/pseuds/Castielandcashews
Summary: Amber Rosline Belle hated the Winchesters. They always seemed to be getting in her way. Anytime she went to a case they always seemed to turn up and when she approached them to tell them she got it covered they would just dismiss her. Well when she said "they" what she really meant was Dean. She had brought this up to Bobby on many occasions but he would always say "what do you want me to do about it girl? Scold them like children? I ain't their father"And then the cycle would continue.Oc x Canon CharacterOc x Dean Winchester
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Her fire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! First chapter is short as it is just the prologue, I’m adding the second one later on aswell. Enjoy!

The silence in the room was suffocating, her dads glare unbearable. His eyes were filled with hatred, disgust and rage.

His anger scorched her skin. Her guilt was a raging fire, burning her.

She had one job. That was it. Just one job. Her job was to sit and be bait for the werewolf. That's what her father said. Sit and wait. When the werewolf came her brother and him would take it down.

But she was so young, only thirteen. And she got scared. So she ran. She ran. Soldiers didn't run. That's what she was. That's what she was supposed to be. A soldier. Listening to everything her commander, her father said.

But she ran. She ran and the werewolf chased her. It pinned her down and clawed at her back. Her brother jumped in. Ripping it off of her. But he wasn't strong enough to take it on. 

It ripped him to shreds and she watched. That was all she did. Sit and watch, paralysed with fear. She sat and watched as it killed him, that's how she thanked him for saving her. 

Her father came and killed the beast before it would get her aswell. But his star, was dead. His right hand man, his beautiful boy. He was dead and it was her fault.

Their relationship wasn't always this bad, he loved his daughter at first, he was so happy to have a little girl. But when his wife, her mother died of cancer. He couldn't do it any more, she was a spitting image of her mother. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. Not that she did much of that anymore.

So there they were sat in silence, grief stricken, guilt ridden and rage filled. He made a movement, he stood up quickly and she screwed her eyes shut preparing for impact, waiting for him to strike her. But he didn't. 

He got up and left. Didn't take his belongings with him, didn't even say goodbye. Just got in his car and left his hat on the side.

And she waited for him, assuming he had just gone to the bar. She waited three hours, he was just at the bar, that's what she told herself. She waited twelve hours, he probably was doing a bar crawl, she told herself. She couldn't blame him, this was just how he coped. She waited a day for him, he probably just found a woman to stay with and was with her, that's what she told herself.

Four days. Four days she waited. And that's when she knew he wasn't coming back. There was nothing she could tell herself, no excuse she could make for him. He had left her. She was alone. Her mother was dead, her brother was dead and her father well, he had left her. 

She decide three things that day:

1\. she decided, she hated werewolves. They tore her family apart and she would kill them all.

2\. she decided she would never let her father down again. She would live up to his expectations and show him that she was the perfect soldier.

3\. She decided that she would never get attached to anyone, if she never got attached to anyone she would never feel the grief she feels right now again.

This was the day that made her. The day that built her. This was the day her hunt began.


End file.
